


Hornets Lament

by L8teasalways



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8teasalways/pseuds/L8teasalways
Summary: Hornet wins a fight but what does it cost her?





	Hornets Lament

Hornet stood in the middle of the chamber waiting, she knew it would appear soon, the ghost that's been stalking her. This wasn’t the first ghost she’s had to fight and it definitely wouldn’t be the last one. She looks down at the empty shell of the last ghost she defeated its own nail sticking out of it. She knew that it wasn’t her job to fight out the ghost but someone had to do it and if not her then who. She sits in thought as the greenpath becomes silent around her. With her back to the entrance she hears the tapping of footsteps coming down the hall. The ghost makes its way into the chamber dropping from the entrance into the floor with a large thud.  
The Ghost gets off its knees and takes one step towards her but before it can take another Hornet reaches under her red cloak and grabs her needle. She takes a stance, staring at the ghost from the side as she points her needle at it. The Ghost stops and stares at her with the pools of darkness that replace its eyes. “ Come no closer, ghost.” She shouts at it. Its tilts its head as if understanding her. She continues.  
“I've seen you,creeping through the undergrowth, stalking me. This old kingdom...A terrible thing awakens.I can smell it in the air.I know what you are! I know what’d you try to do. I can’t allow it.” After she finishes talking immediately she removes her right foot from where it lay. Instantly the openings on either side of the chamber become blocked by gates trapping them both in there. Hornet jumps back from the ghost into a different stance needle at the ready.The little ghost looks back at the opening it came through and looks back at Hornet who stares them down intensely.  
“Garama!” She yells throwing her needle while holding onto the string at the end of it. The Ghost seems almost surprised as it jumps up and dodges the needle. Hornet then dashes forward as the ghost jumps up over her. She takes the needle and slashes the air around her. This connects and sends the ghost flying into the dirt. The ghost gets back to its feet and retrieves its nail before rushing forward slashing at Hornet. She just barely parrys it and laughs as she jumps into the air and dives down trying to attack it again. The ghost jumps back and holds its nail forward in a ready stance.  
The ghost runs towards Hornet swinging its nail, Hornet jumps over the attack landing behind it. She jabs foreword with her needle stabbing the ghost then back peddles preparing the next attack. The ghost charges Hornet who dashes towards it in return. They both strike each other Hornet rolling and jumping onto the wall. The ghost looks up and her having sustained more damage and jumps up toward her. Hornet jumps up higher and kicks the ghost back to the ground.Hornet lands on the opposite side of the chamber then the Ghost who slowly struggles to get up. Hornet throws her needle while holding onto the silk and the ghost jumps over it and run towards Hornet. She pulls the blade back which hits the ghost in the back of the head and puts it face first into the dirt.  
It gets up and rushes Hornet again desperately but fails as she leaps over its head once more. She jabs at it but it clings to life dodging her attacks and cornering it. It releases a burst of energy sending Hornet flying backwards. Hornet shouts as she jumps into the air and dives at the ghost one last time. Her needle plunges through the body of the ghost and its head slumps forward. Hornet Removes her needle and stands triumphantly over the body of the ghost.  
Slowly the cloak dissipates and the white shell rolls on the floor as the body of the ghost rises as a spectral shadow and roars. Hornet begins to back up cautiously eyes wide and needle at the ready. “Wha- what is this!” She exclaims. The shadowy figure turns and looks at her. It was like a more demonic replica of the ghost. Instead of a cloak were shadowy tendrils, instead of a walking it floated and instead of black soulless pools were, gleaming, surprisingly more frightening eyes that peered into her soul. Its started to float toward her menacingly, causing her to lunge out at it with her needle. “Impossible” she whispered to herself, seeing that the needle had no effect and just went right through the shadow.  
She slowly backed up in an attempt to get away from it until her back hit one of the gates. I forgot to reopen the gates! She realized in panic as the shadow caught up with her. She tried again in vain to stab at it but it just wrapped a tendril around the needle and threw it to the side. The shadow grabbed her arms with its tendrils and pinned her to the gate as she shouted at it in fear. “Let me go! Cease!” Ignoring her the shadow slithered its tendrils under her cloak and across her carapace. More tendrils wrapped themselves around her legs stroking them. Feeling it's cold touch Hornet began to squirm as it caressed her body. The shadow stared at her with its lifeless eyes not looking away as a tendril began to slowly rub her underlips. She moans as the shadow continues to slowly push itself into her the other tendrils tightening.  
Hornet tried to process what was happening to her in the moment, she didn’t understand what the shadow was doing. What she did understand was that it felt cold as it wiggled inside of her. She tried to hold her moans but to no avail, with every,even slight movement of the shadows tendril Hornets breathing got heavier. The shadow slowly slid itself out most of the way then plunged itself back in. Hornet let out a low stifled moan and shuddered as she felt the cold reach deeper inside of her. She felt her back begin to grind against the metal bars of the gate as the shadow continued to take advantage of her.  
She tried to squirm, to fight, to break free but it only deemed to make her moan louder. She didn’t know what else to do and it was hard to think with the shadow still accosting her. The tendrils around her leg continue to caress her legs slowly upwards and the ones around her wrist even tighter as the plunging of the shadow into her becomes deeper and slightly faster. The bars of the gate rattle as she lets out a single yelps. Help!Someone help! What is it doing? Why won’t it stop? am i alone? Is no one coming? She thought to herself. Hornet starts to give up seeing that there is no hope of escaping.  
She stops trying to struggle and just lets the shadow take its time with her. The tendrils around her leg reach up and spread her underlips opens and the shadow completely removes itself. Hornet feels her lower body twitch as the freezing touch is removed from herself and her pussy is held open.Hornets breaths heavily as she is held in the air. The shadow takes two of his tendrils and adds wraps them around the biggest one then plunges all three of them back into her. She let out a scream as she feels a sharp pain and her back arches against the gate. Endless moans echo around the chamber as the shadow pulls itself in and out of her, going deeper with every thrust of his tendrils.  
I can’t stop moaning Hornet thinks to herself. Why can’t I stop moaning. What's happening to me? Is this torture? Feels the appendages of the shadow hit the deepest part of her room and her body twitches. She feels it again and again her body convulses. She puts her feet on the gate and push her lower body into the air as it endlessly starts convulsing. The sliding of the tendrils into her body get louder as the shadow thrusts harder. Hornets eyes begin to squint ,her vision gets blurry and her hands clench as her lower body lifts high into the air a convulses.  
“AAAAAUGH” Hornet let out a gasp as her fluids start to cover the tendrils of the shadow. Without looking away or removing its tendrils it stops moving and floats there. Hornet takes a minute to regain her vision, as her limbs go limp. She realizes that the shadow has completely stopped moving. “What? Are you not done with me yet?Get it over with.”she says In Between heavy breaths and clearly defeated. The shadow in response slowly removes itself from her one.centimeter.at a time. Hornets head lurched back followed by moans as the shadow retrieved itself. Her fluids hit the floor under her as the figure pulled out.  
The Shadow looked as if it was going to continue but was stopped short as the end of Hornets needle poked out of its chest. The shadow turned into bubbles of smoked dropping Hornet. Her back slid against the gate then she fell forward.She lay there weak she looked up to see the bubbles of smoke as they flew into the cloak of a familiar figure. Standing there was the ghost from before, holding her needle in its stubby arms. She tried and failed to see what the little ghost was thinking as it looked at her blade then down at her. Slowly the little ghost took a step forward 

TO BE CONTINUED>>>


End file.
